It is common on so-called "table top" or "portable" television sets to have stereophonic loudspeakers aimed outwardly from both sides of the set rather than having the loudspeakers aimed from the front of the set towards the viewer. This is done for several reasons. First, it is desirable to keep the cabinet as small as possible for economics. The smaller the cabinet size, the less material that is used in producing the cabinet which permits lower costs in production as well as in shipping. Second, it is desirable to keep the cabinet as small as possible for customer convenience to permit the customer the greatest flexibility in placing the television set for viewing.
The perceived directionality of the stereophonic sound provided by speakers aimed from the sides of a television set is greatly reduced since the sound is aimed away from the viewer towards the reflecting walls of the room. Even if the speakers are aimed from the front of a "table top" television set, the loudspeakers may be of relatively poor quality for several reasons. First, the quality of the speakers used on the table model television sets usually have limited bass response and power capability. Second, the stereophonic directionality of such table top model speakers is minimal since the spacing between the loudspeakers is limited by the size of the cabinet which often is inadequate for providing an adequate spatial stereophonic perception.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the spatial directionality of the stereophonic sound as perceived by the viewer above and beyond that provided by the speakers disposed internal of the television set even when said loud speakers are forwardly facing, and especially when they are side facing. It is also desirable to permit the user of the television set to improve the quality of the sound production above and beyond the speakers provided internal of the cabinet of the television set.